S3NTM Cycle 2: Out on the sea
This is the second cycle from the S3NTM maker SimUnicorn. This cycle is totally different from the previous cycle. Instead of 10 girls there are 14 girls competing for the price. The cycle will be filmed so the episodes will be in 2 or more parts. The girls will live on a houseboat during the season. They will also be living at some small houses where they can't go with a boat. And the cycle will allow the viewers to have a word. More about it in the Voting section. This cycle was hosted by Tyra Banks which is the head judge. With her she has the fabulous Hannah Palmér, a fashion icon who knows what she is doing. Also Tyra has Shams Abdullah Manaf, a working top model who placed fourth in BrushYourCats Season 10. This is the first cycle to include a comeback. All the eliminated girls still do the photoshoots. In an episode in the middle of the season one of the eliminated girls get a comeback to the competition. The prices for this cycle are: *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Vogue Italia *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Harpers Bazaar *Modeling contract with Collective Models *Ad campaign for H&M *Ad campaign for Hollister *Ad campaign for L'oreal Paris *Contract with Sephora *Contract with Cover Girl Cosmetics *$100.000 cash price The following prices have been removed: *A cover & 6 pages fashion spread in Elite *Ad campaign for Nine West Shoes *Contract with Smashbox Cosmetics The promotional songs for this cycle is: *Spaceship Earth - MC Xander *People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson Contestants Episodes The Girl Who Doesn't Want Short Hair The girls arrive in Puerto Rico to start the competition. When the girls get makeovers one girl refuse to get her makeover, will she be disqualified or will she still compete? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' The Girl Who Fell On The Cat The girls has an intense runway challenge. When one girl fall and hurts herself badly, can she still compete in the competition? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests' The Girl Who Had An Orgasm The girls has a sexy underwear photoshoot with the hot male model Nicholas Jerimi. When one girl takes it too far, will it cost her place in the competition? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests: '''Nicholas Jerimi The Girl Who Has No Fashion Knowledge The girls have a fashion quiz. One girl doesn't know anything about fashion. Will her challenge scores be high enough to keep her in the competition? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' The Girl Who Is Scared Of Clowns The girls has a Urban legends photoshoot. When one girl gets to portray the clown in the corner and are afraid of clowns, will she be able to pull it together? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' The Girl Who Has Paint Everywhere The girls has a paint beaut photoshoot. When one girl is having a hard time working her face, will it cost her wothful scores? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' The Girl Who Smoked Too Mutch The girls has a smoking photoshoot. One girl reveals that she is a heavy smoker and has a hard time controlling herself on the photoshoot. Will she be able to stay in the competition? *'First Call-out''' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' The Girls Who Head To New York The girls head to New York to have go sees and a skyline photoshoot. One girl has a hard time finding the designers. One girl is afraid to make a bad impression. Who will be eliminated? *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' Summaries Call-Out Order Scoring Chart Photoshoots *'Episode 1 Photoshoot: '''Street Chic *'Episode 2 Photoshoot: Sexy Swimwear *'Episode 3 Photoshoot: '''Underwear with Nicholas Jerimi *'Episode 4 Photoshoot: 'Athletic Wear Ads with Hyeon-Yu Myeong *'Episode 5 Photoshoot: 'Urban Legends *'Episode 6 Photoshoot: 'Paint Beauty Shots *'Episode 7 Photoshoot: 'Glam Smoking vs. Detriments of Smoking *'Episode 8 Photoshoot: 'NY Skyline Makeovers *'Charlotte: 'Dyed platinum blonde *'Daniella: 'Light brown extensions *'Emma: 'Darker and shorter *'Eva: 'Blonde waves *'Hayley: Dyed red and cut shoulder lenght *'Jasmin: '''Dyed chocolate brown *'Kat: Dyed magenta *'Kesha: '''Brown *'Kindra: 'Longer, wavier, sexier *'Laura: Dyed silver blue *'Lauren: '''Blonde and wavy *'Nikkole: 'Dyed brown with lighter ombré *'Rikki: 'Boy-ish haircut *'Tyla: '''Dark bob Voting This cycle includes a even more advanced scoring system than last cycle. Last cycle, SimUnicorn scored the girls and then the fans score the girls, but this time, it's a brand new scoring system. Each episode includes a challenge. Maybe a runway challenge or go-sees. The judge of the challenge score each girl from 1-10 as a challenge score. Then at judging, each judge score the girls from 1-10. Challenge score, judges score and social media score will create the call-out order. Locations Ratings Statistics are taken 7 days after the episode got uploaded